1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to manual pulse generators, and particularly to a manual pulse generator used in a computer numerical control machine.
2. Description of Related Art
A manual pulse generator is a device normally associated with a computer numerical control (CNC) machine or other devices involved in positioning. The manual pulse generator generates electrical pulses that are sent to a controller of a CNC machine. The controller then moves a controllable part of the machine a predetermined distance for each pulse. Referring to FIG. 1, a typical manual pulse generator according to the prior art includes a main body 1 and a rotor 2 mounted on an upper surface of the main body 1. Because the rotor 2 and other objects makes the manual pulse generation relatively big and heavy, the manual pulse generator cannot be held for a long time with ease by a user. Furthermore, using the rotor can only generate pulses signal for the control along one axis, which is inefficient.